gtafandomcom-20200222-history
NOOSE Headquarters
|map = NOOSE-IngameGPS-GTAV-Map.png|NOOSE Headquarters NOOSE-IngameGPS-GTAV-LosSantosMap.png|Los Santos County |caption = The NOOSE Headquarters as seen from the east. |map_caption = Location on the map (In-game GPS). }}The NOOSE Headquarters (also called the Los Santos Government Facility) is the main operating base and offices for the National Office of Security Enforcement in Grand Theft Auto V. It is located deep in the Palomino Highlands within the eastern coast of San Andreas. The headquarters is located east of the city of Los Santos and southeast of the Land Act Reservoir. It is accessible by an exit on Route 15 and its main entrance is located on Sustancia Road. The NOOSE headquarters are based on the Twin Towers Correctional Facility in Los Angeles. Description The NOOSE headquarters consists of two levels of security checkpoints at the entrance leading to the main buildings. The facility is primarily composed of three buildings: Record Database Center Server Banks, Record Database Center Processing Zone A, and Record Database Center Processing Zone B. None of the three buildings are player accessible. The facility also has a large parking lot overlooking the highway and a delivery and storage area which contains several smaller buildings of unknown name or purpose. The facility is prominently guarded, including an initial gatehouse off on Sustancia Road and a second gatehouse closer to the main campus; however, in spite of all the guards, and security warnings, the player can still access and explore the area without a wanted level. Beyond guards, the area is populated by other individuals, most likely employees. A Buzzard Attack Chopper always spawns on the roof, making NOOSE HQ a safe and reliable (if somewhat out of the way) source for air transportation. In Grand Theft Auto Online, one of the missions in the Doomsday Heist update requires the crew to sneak to the HQ's server farm room. According to Lester, this server farm is where "dirty little secrets" are stored by the government, including every Eyefind.info search, every Lifeinvader stalk, anything said in or near an IFruit phone or done in front of a Panoramic TV, basically implying "government espionage". At least one of the access is through an elevator to reach an observation room connected by a small passageway, then using the stairs to the lower floor where the server farm is seen in a grid-like pattern, along with various monitoring screens. Image Gallery NOOSEHeadquarters-LSGovernmentFacility-GTAV.png|"Los Santos Government Facility" sign at the main entrance. NOOSEHeadquarters-GTAV-MapLocation.png|Map location. Events of Grand Theft Auto V During The Bureau Raid, if Roof Entry is chosen, then Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton will arrive to the NOOSE Headquarters to meet up with the rest of the heist crew. After they go inside to gear up, the team will arrive to the helipad where a Maverick is parked, which is used to help them skydive into the FIB Headquarters. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online During the setup mission "Server Farm", the crew have to infiltrate the HQ to get to the server farm, reach the servers and leaving while fighting against security guards and NOOSE Agents. Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Bureau Raid (Roof Entry chosen) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Setup: Server Farm *The Diamond Casino Heist (possible location in hacking device setup/prep) Vehicles *Maverick (helipad) *Buzzard (helipad) *Annihilator (helipad) Navigation pl:Siedziba NOOSE Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos County Category:NOOSE Category:Government Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V